degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Showdown616/Happily Ever After
You are all beautiful people who have had to deal with some less than disireable circumstances. So here are your "happily ever afters" that we are taught to achieve from childhood. If I didn't initially include you, feel free to comment and I will. Ash You are going to flourish. After high school graduation, you're gonna take a break and travel to France. You're going to explore the country and experience the French culture. On the countryside, you will meet a handsome and loving man who will fall in love with you and proposes to you. He is also the son of the owner of a French Pastry Industry. You marry and live in a fairy tale type cottage on the French side while maintaing the business and you live Happily Ever After <3. Rob You're going to put the past behind you and travel around the world. While stopping in South Africa, you're going to meet a charming man who, through it all, can put up with your "bitterness" and you fall in love and decide to travel around the world. Eventually, you find your way back to Africa, where you embrace your African Heritage and teach at a school helping young African children get a chance to experience a full life and live Happily Ever After <3. Lizzy Lizzy, you are going to leave your home and travel around the USA. You eventually settle in a picture esque town in Connecticut where you find friends and people that love and appriciate you. You turn an old warehouse into a daycare for children, and in the process you meet a single father who you fall in love with. You both decide to run the daycare together and raise a family and you live Happily Ever After. <3 Joanna Jo, you are going to go college in California far away from your former life. You are scouted by a model agent and you begin modelling and eventually become a world famous model known for your striking beauty and beautiful personailty as you help fight for equal rights in the shallow modelling world so that all women, regardless of age, race, or size can get on the cover of a magazine. You meet a British model who falls in love with you, not just for your outside appearance, but for your inside too. You marry and run an agency in London and you live Happily Ever After <3 Dani You are going to become a well known woman's rights figure. You are going to fight for equal rights and succede and close the income gap between men and women. You are also going to stop rappers and the media from exploiting women by pressuring them. You are going to find an intelligent man who views you as an equal and you both become Ambassadors of Canada to the USA and you live Happily Ever After <3 Annie You are going to move to India and fight for women to be treated with respect. After much hard work, you succede by getting basic rights for women, and becoming a landmark and world famous figure. After that, you are going to settle down in Rome with a close knit circle of friends and a charming man you loves you for you. You are going to get married and open a winery and you live Happily Ever After <3 No I did not forget anyone I just couldn't fit everyone in here so if you want a happy ending, you can also comment for one Category:Blog posts